Coalition Dropout
by tiffyrose
Summary: After her mother died Tyler was a force of nature not to be messed with. Now she has been kicked out of Beauxbatons and is attending Hogwarts. Will she be able to find solice with a lost sole like herself or will big brother tear them apart.
1. Unusual Meetings

I don't own anything recognized in this story

**Cotillion Drop-out**

The journey of Tyler Rose

She walked onto the platform and took in the sight. It was just as she had read: between platforms 9 and 10 and the sight of a magnificent steam engine. Her long, strait, blonde hair blew softly in the wi"BAM" she was on the floor.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing standing in the entrance?!" asked a boy with greasy hair, white sallow skin, and a giant to her standards. "Dunderhead," he continued.

"Excuse me?" Tyler might have only been 5'7 but she wasn't going to let some arse whole be rude to her. "I'll have you know…" but she didn't get a chance to finish.

"There you are." Of course her brother James Potter, self-proclaimed God, came to her unwanted rescue. "Snivellus," he said with a glare.

"Potter," the boy retorted just as venomously. "What do you want?"

"I could ask you the same. Don't let me catch you any where near my sister." By now Sirius and Remus had found their way over.

"Hi. Yeah, right her. Thanks but I don't need you telling me who I can and can't hang out with." Tyler said defiantly. Usually the two twins got along fine but Tyler was her own person. Tyler's theory was that just because they came on the same day doesn't make them a two in one package.

Snape looked interestedly at Tyler then sneered at the Marauders before making his exit. Tyler watched him as he left. His face was hidden, hair lacked potential, clothes were shabby, but those onyx eyes and plus what a nice arse. "Who's that?" Tyler asked as he walked away.

"A degenerate," Remus answered lifting her trunk with Sirius and walked towards the train. Tyler lingered a little longer, then turned and fallowed suit.

The four settled in a cabin with Peter Pettigrew; fellow marauder and long time friend. Peter was presently trying to finish his summer homework.

"I can help if you need it," Tyler offered nicely.

"Thanks." Peter answered squeakily. He was always weird around her, like she was an alien cone to over take planet earth.

"Do you think you're going to miss Beauxbatons?" Remus asked.

"Beauxbatons itself? No. The teachers? No. The student body? Definitely not. The only person I'm going to miss is Roxie." Tyler answered.

"Roxie?" Sirius questioned.

"My Persian partner in crime." Tyler generally went to Roxie's house over the summer because it "just wasn't proper for a young lady of her age to go to a home unattended by adult women" or some crap like that. That's why the boys had never met her. "So now do we just wait?"

"Well, yeah." James answered noticing his sisters uncharacteristic nervousness. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just puckish," she lied. Truth was she couldn't get that boy out of her mind; those onyx eyes that burned into her sole. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"I'll come with you," James said standing. He was really protective of her but she was his little sister even if only by 13 minuets.

"No, I'll be fine," she said hugging him. Just then the door slid open and a red headed girl stopped dead.

Chapters will get longer i promise


	2. Explinations

**Explanations**

"Potter! I can't believe you! You can't even make it through one summer without getting a new arm candy!" Lily Evans, Hogwarts resident know it all and the center of James' life choose that moment to walk in.

"Let me explain." James tried. He had been after Evans for several years now but she had always been out of reach but at the end of last year they had made a deal; 'if James could go one summer without getting a new girlfriend then Lily would agree to give him a chance.' "It's not what you think!"

"Oh, yeah, like I'm going to believe that. You're standing in a compartment holding a blonde bimbo." Lily retaliated.

"She's not just any bimbo. She is my sister the bimbo," He said looking at Tyler. "Why are you laughing?"

"She said arm candy." Tyler barley managed to get out. "I'm sorry what decade are we in again?"

"Your sister?" that thought had never even come across her mind, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well he does." Tyler didn't know this girl but she seamed very Beauxbatonish.

"How come I've never met you?" Lily felt bad for assuming the worst.

"Apparently we cause too much trouble when we're together, so we were separated." Tyler answered

"I remember the fight mom and dad had over it. Mom was furious that dad would even suggest it. They fought all ni…" James was explaining but Tyler wasn't listening. She was fading into her mind. She didn't like to talk about their mother, not after the…"Hello? Tye?"

"Hmm what?" she must have spaced bad.

"I was just introducing myself to you. I'm Lily Evans. I'm Gryffindor house prefect. I would like…"

Tyler didn't care and honestly now she just wanted to be alone. "Where's the loo?" she interrupted

"End of the cart to the left," Lily said taken aback.

"Thanks," and with that she walked out of the compartment.

As she walked back to the compartment she heard little bits of conversations: "You'll never believe what happened this summer." "He's so dreamy." "They did what?" How did that happen." "Filthy half blood." "lets play.." 'Wait what?' Tyler thought. She peered into the cabin that she had heard a cold voice come out of. There she saw the boy from the platform and a tall girl with long silver blonde hair. No wait, it was a boy! Tyler couldn't help herself from thinking 'Dam they should bottle that color.'

"You should just do as your told. No one else respectable would ever even want to be near you. The first Hogsmeade weekend I expect you to be at the meeting." He turned to leave coming strait towards Tyler. She backed up and made it look as though she was simply walking down the corridor. "Excuse me," the boy said as he walked out. As he turned into another compartment Tyler went into Snape's.

"I'm Tyler." She had every intention of ignoring her brother and befriending this boy. He might not have much but he was interesting plus his behind region was just as "interesting" as his personality. "Sorry for being in the way on the platform. It's my first year here and I guess you caught me gaping."

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Pardon me?" she was confused.

"Why are you in here? Don't you know I am dirty Snivellus?" Snape didn't know this girl, they were not friends.

"Well I like to make my own judgments on people." Didn't this boy want Tyler to be nice to him?

"Good go judge elsewhere?" he returned to his book. "Why are you still here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?" she challenged. Snape gave her a look that might have actually done physical damage had it been possible.

"Oh and another thing Severus," The blonde boy was back. "Oh hello, What are you doing in here?" Luscious had a glint in his eye.

"She was just leaving." Severus answered for her.

"Well she ya later." She may have liked weird people but this boy was not something she wanted to be associated with. She walked into the corridor and back to the cabin with her brother. She opened the door only to find four very naked Gryffindors…


	3. WTF?

**WTF?**

"Ummm… yeah, akward." Tyler took in the scene, She had always suspected it but… Really, maybe the three but Peter? That just didn't make sence.

"Are you going to close the door?" James asked, "We're changing into our uniforms." Well that was a relief.

"Like what you see?" Sirius joked

"Oh yeah what a Hottie!" Tyler laughed then began getting her robes out of her trunk.

About half way through Tyler changing James turned around. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Changing," was he dumb.

"No!" James was acting weird.

"Why not? I need to get into my robes too," Tyler wasn't seeing a problem.

"You three," James turned on the other marauders, "Look away NOW!" James watched them like a hawk.

After Tyler was done she mumbled something that sounded like, 'double standards' and the boys turned back around.

''Nice a…" Sirius tried but James jumped him. "I was going to say abs."

"Oh," James ginned sheepishly, "Sorry mate."

"So was that THE girl that came in before?" Tyler knew her brother had been pursuing Lily for quite some time.

"Yes, Lily Evans. MY girlfriend," James emphasized the my.

"Well she's pretty." Tyler couldn't fins anything else to say. She didn't really know the girl or like her for that matter but she'd give her a chance for James. It was a decency she showed her brother even though he never returned it.

"So Tyler, how's Krum?" Serious asked jokingly.

"Uhh.. I was at his house for two days and we were done." Tyler's voice was disgusted.

"How are we going to get tickets now?" James said put out.

"Sorry, I'm not having premarital sex just to get you free tickets. But if your willing I'll owl him for you." Tyler smiled.

"James you're going to cheat on me?" Sirius acted distraught.

"That's not funny. I'm not gay. We are NOT having another rumor outbreak like last year." James tried to be stern.

"Sure lover," Sirius scooted closer to him.

"Your weird and we're here." The train was slowing down and James left the other four laughing in the train.

When Tyler reached the platform she separated from the group and made her way to the first years. She heard a booing voice, "Firs' yers ova here," she looked at the owner and was awed. If she thought the boy on the platform was a giant among men this man was a God. "Hello, yer mus be Tyler. Nice ta meet ya" he smiled remingding Tyler of the Jolly Green Giant.

"Hello, I was told to go with the first years."

"Aye, go into a boat and soon you'll be sorted." The boats floated across the lake and Tyler caught her first sight of Hogwarts. 'Yeah' she thought ' This is deffinetly going to be better.' Tyler finally felt at home.


	4. Sorting

**Sorting**

When Tyler and the first years got off the boats they were ushered into a room where a stern looking woman stood. "I am Professor McGonagall. You are about to be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. While you are here your hou….blah blah blah" Tyler's mind wondered off. Mind wandering was Tyler's favorite pastime. '_I wonder what house Snape's in. Probably Slytherin. Oh I do love a bad boy. I should try and get sorted into… Oh everyone is walking.' _And indeed, the first years were forming a line. Tyler went to get in. "Not you, wait here for another transfer girl and then you both will be called in together." McGonagall turned around and led the first years into the hall.

'_Another transfer student? I wonder were they are from.' _ Tyler thought. A girl walked out of the shadows. She was tall, tan, and had black short hair. "Roxie?" Tyler was astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad's business interests got moved to Ireland so now I'm here. Were you going to tell me you were transferring or were you just not going to show up?" Roxie asked.

"I just wasn't going to show up." They laughed. "I would have written you… eventually. But what about you?"

"I can't be concerned with owls." Roxie and Tyler continued their playful banter. "How was your summer?" Roxie asked.

"The norm… Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll!" Tyler screamed throwing her hands in the air. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened. "Oh." Tyler's hands fell. The student body was silent except for two loan laughs. One was a blonde sitting across fro Snape. She had crystal blue eyes and was sitting next to a similar looking boy shushing her. The other was near her brother. She had dark brown, curly hair and fierce, changing eyes. Roxie pushed Tyler forward and they began to walk the long path between the tables, eyes following them the whole way up. Tyler smiled and Roxie scowled.

"When I call your name come up to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, " Roxanne Maclksjfa." There was an intake of student breath. Professor McGonagall had never miss pronounced a last name. Roxie sat on the stool and stood up immediately.

"I know your not about to put that old thing on MY head. How many people have worn that? No, absolutely not!" Tyler laughed at her friend.

"Sit down," Professor McGonagall forced Roxie onto the stool and put the hat on her head.

'_Don't worry dear, I'm clean.' _The hat said in her head.

'_That's what he said' _Roxie thought back

'_What?'_

'_Never mind'_

'_Well you'll do well in any house but I don't know which house could handle you. I think you'll do the least damage in _SLYTHERIN" The students applauded and Roxie took her seat by the blonde girl who had laughed.

"Andrea Malfoy." She introduced.

"Roxie," she responded but quieted to watch Tyler.

"Tyler Potter," Professor McGonagall called. Tyler sat down willingly.

'_Ahh well you are particular aren't you. Great mind. You know what you want and you will get it by any means necessary. You have a skewed but good sense of humor. But above all you are loyal to the one's you love. Yes I think that will do…_GRYFFINDOR!"

The Marauders jumped up in the air with applause. Tyler jumped up. "No not fair!" The applause stopped. "I want to be with Roxie!" Coincidence had always brought them together and Tyler wasn't about to let some hat change that.

"The hats word is FINAL!" McGonagall stated. Alright the hat might not be able to change it but scary old lady could. With a pout Tyler sat next to her brother.

"Exchange students will meet with myself and their heads of house after dinner. With that said… let them eat cake." The headmaster, with grey white hair everywhere and half moon specs, smiled as food appeared.

Everyone around Tyler dug in. Tyler picked some but she didn't see anything that would hit the spot.

"What's the matter?" James asked. Him and Lily were holding hands.

"Not hungry" Tyler answered

"Come on Ty we haven't eaten since breakfast." He pushed food towards her."

"Come on" Sirius added.

"Maybe mashed potatoes." Tyler smiled filling her plate with mashed potatoes. They sat and the boys started talking amongst themselves and Lily began talking to two girls on the other side of them.

"pssst" the dark hair girl looked at her

"Yes?" Tyler asked.

"Nadia Noah." She reached out her hand

"Tyler Potter," they shook hands, "Why are we whispering?"

"Ahh but my dear Tyler," Nadia said mysteriously, "Why shouldn't we whisper."

"Because every time you whisper Merlin kills a kitten." Tyler replied

"That's morbid dude." Nadia said in a regular tone. They laughed. They started to talk about the upcoming year.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Roxie was being introduced. "Luscious Malfoy and that is Severus Snape." The blonde boy offered his hand. Roxie took it hesitantly before telling him,

"Your aurora is really ugly." The boy sitting across her spit out his drink and Andrea laughed.

"Excuse me?" he questioned wiping away the boy's spit.

"It's really grey with no holes of light, but there is a silver lining."

"Well ok.." he was uncertain of this girl

"Don't we get to know our auroras?" Andrea joked.

"Maybe later when your brother's not around," Roxie said suggestively.

"Oh I am so interested," Andrea said eye-brows raised.

"So what school did you transfer from?"

"Beauxbatons, Tyler and I both."

"Why?"

"Stop prying into other people's lives," Luscious scolded

"Stop prying into other people's conversations." Roxie shot back. Luscious apparently was not used to be treated this way. He stood up and with a "hmp" he moved further up the table. "What a little girl." Roxie sneered.

"You and me… I think we're going to get along." Andrea said with a smile.

Roxie and Tyler met up after the feast and headed towards the head table. They followed Professor Dumbledore up to a statue of a gargoyle. Dumbledore screeched and it moved aside revealing a staircase. Tyler laughed.

"What?" McGonagall asked. She didn't appreciate Tyler's not wanting to be in her Gryffindor.

"That means fairy poop in mermaid." Tyler giggled.

"Awe well I see another person speaks mer.. I that's two of us now." Dumbledore said with a wink. "Please sit down." Everyone found seats. "Now I don't think either of you will have problems adjusting to Hogwarts, just remember to make time for each other. Even though you two are in separate houses doesn't mean you can't be friends. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn will be watching each of you the first couple weeks of school. Have a good night." Everyone stood up except for Tyler.

"Is that it?" Tyler questioned.

"Yes you may leave," Albus answered confused.

"You made us walk all the way up here to tell us we'll be fine, stay friends, and they'll be watching us?" Dumbledore nodded. "Next time, give me the paraphrased version in the Great Hall." With that Tyler turned and followed Professor McGonagall to her dorm.

ok so i have been trying to post this for like two weeks and i kept getting error notices but i have a lot more on paper that i have to type up grrr it made me so mad


	5. Such a Blonde

Hey thanks for all the reviews. I know I have a lot to improve on but it gets better. If I ever leave open ended things in the story let me know. A lot of them I plan to answer in other chapters but I want to make sure I didn't just forget to explain something because I know the answer. LOL. So thank you again.

**Such a Blonde**

The next morning Tyler woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Wait, no… it was coming back to her. She was at Hogwarts. She rolled out of bed and found her way to the common room. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around to find her brother for breakfast. As her eyes searched the room she found more and more people starring at her. _'Take a picture'_ she thought '_it'll last longer.'_ Slowly a look of realization dawned her face. She was standing in the common room in nothing but her boy short underwear and a tank top. _'I am such a blonde'_ Tyler than retreated up the stairs. As she slammed the door behind her she was met with the sight of Nadia laughing. "I hate mornings," Tyler complained. She made her way over to her trunk and got out her clothes.

"I was thinking about stopping you but come on, that was funny." Nadia smiled

"It was but my brother is going to kill me. He already thinks I'm going to kill his reputation."

"Who cares? Live your own life." Tyler liked Nadia's defiant personality. "Want to go to breakfast?" Nadia asked when they had both gotten dressed.

"Sure," Tyler responded. As they stepped out of their room they passed Lily and the two girls she had spoken to the previous night.

"Oh look, Nadia's found a friend," said an average looking girl. "Aren't you going to brush your hair?" the two laughed and Lily smiled sympathetically.

"Nope." Nadia answered nonchalantly and they continued walking. When they were a little farther away Nadia mock whispered to Tyler, "Those two have been jealous for years." Nadia pointed to her out of control curls, "I can't help I'm beautiful!" They both laughed. Nadia was beautiful but she was definitely not uniform. As they approached the hall it was too loud to bare. "Oh man. How can people be so loud?"

"Do you want to eat outside?" Tyler asked

"Sure." They went to the table and filled their plates with bagels, muffins, and biscuits. They got their schedules and walked outside. "You don't eat meat either?"

"Only chicken," Tyler responded and when Nadia looked put out she questioned, "What?"

"How can you only eat chicken? How did you decide cows are better?" Nadia was used to arguing her views with omnivores.

"Well I have a special talent. If an animal wants us to know something I can understand them. I guess its part of my empathy." Tyler shrugged. "Chickens have never felt anything against it."

"Wow! So can you talk to all animals or just certain species?"

"I can't talk to them; I just know what they want to say. Understanding and languages is kind of my thing. I speak every language known to wizard kind. Everyone thinks centaurs are soooo mysterious; they just speak a different dialect of English. The only language I'm not totally fluid in is Spanish." Nadia laughed, "I know right? I can speak Parseltongue, but Spanish, just can't grasp the grammar. I know enough to get by but I really wish I could speak it fluently." They sat down under a tree by the lake. Soon they were joined by Roxie, her new friend, and Severus whom they seemed to be dragging. "Hey Rox," Tyler called as they got closer, "this is Nadia."

"This is Andrea," Roxie replied, "and this is Severus."

Tyler smiled, "We've met. Hello you." Snape glared.

"Come on Sev lighten up." Andrea pushed him to sit next to Tyler.

"So what do you have first?" Roxie asked.

"Muggle Studies," Nadia answered.

"Me too," Andrea announced.

"Me too!" Roxie replied, "What about you Tyler?"

"Advanced double sixth year potions." Tyler blushed.

"You're in Advanced double sixth year potions?" Severus spoke up surprised.

"Yeah I'm in Advanced double sixth year potions. It doesn't make me a nerd."

"Ok no need to say all of it anymore, just call it potions." Nadia interrupted.

"I thought I was the only fifth year in Advanced doub…," Severus started but stopped when he noticed Nadia's glare. "That class."

"Oh you're in it too!? Good, we can be partners" Tyler was relieved. She was really nervous that the older kids would resent her. Now the two could be resented together.

"If you can fallow my directions," Severus said getting up for class.

"Oh," Tyler eyed him seductively. "I like obeying orders." She winked and walked ahead of him. Severus looked unsurely at Andrea and she nudged him on.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Severus to catch up with Tyler because of the height difference. He looked at her face and saw a neutral look. It looked odd on her face. Severus had only known Tyler for a day but he thought it should be a crime to take away Tyler's smile. "Don't worry, I'm just preparing for class. There is no room for emotions in potions."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked suspicious.

"I didn't, a small smile slipped through, "I felt you. I'm an empath. So what's this Hogsmede weekend?"

"An excuse to get out of the castle"

"Oh, Do people go on dates to this Hogsmede?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah some do" he replied. Just then Professor Slughorn waddled down the corridor. Severus walked in the newly opened door.

'_Argh! I have never had a guy resist before.' _ Tyler felt his confusion on her. Maybe he was simply clueless. After another pout she neutralized her face and sat down next to Severus at the very front work station. Together they waited for the rest of the class to enter.

Andrea, Nadia, and Roxie watched the two walk away. "Is Tyler really good at potions?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah she obtained Potion Mistress status at like thirteen I think." Roxie answered, "Why? Is Severus?"

"Yeah He got his at like eleven."

"Don't people usually get theirs at like thirty?" Nadia exclaimed.

"They both took the same test as all the oldies." They laughed, "It just proves how smart they really are. I honestly had Tyler pinned for a drone."

"Oh you have no idea. She's cute and she knows it so she uses it for evil." Roxie laughed

"I think we might have to make sure our two little friends get together." They started to calk to their Muggle Studies class.

"No offence," Nadia asked Andrea, "But why is a Malfoy taking Muggle Studies?"

"It makes my parents mad." Andrea smiled.

"Where have you been all my life?" Nadia also enjoyed making her crazy mother mad. They walked into their classroom just as the bell rang.

* * *

­­­­

One hour and forty-six minuets later Severus ladled their potion into a vial and Tyler topped and labeled it. They were the first done. Tyler went to turn in their potion while Severus cleaned up. "Perfect!" Professor Slughorn popped a couple more chocolates in his mouth. He had been eating them all throughout class. "You two will be partners for the year." Tyler smiled politely and walked back to Severus.

"Ugg… How can he eat like that?" Tyler pretended to throw up as they were walking up the stairs. "Does he always do that?"

"You'll learn to stomach it." Severus turned to go to the library and Tyler followed. "What are you doing?"

"Well we still have thirty minutes before lunch and I, well, I don't really know my way around the castle yet."

"Come on" he said while Tyler ran to keep up with him. They sat and read in the library for a while before going down to lunch.

They walked into the entrance hall when they ran into trouble. "What are you doing?" they stopped dead in their tracks. James approached them with the Marauders close behind. "I told you not to go near my sister."

"James he was just helping me find the Great Hall." Tyler stepped between the two.

"He just doesn't help people. He has an alternative motive." Sirius sneered.

"Oh my, a three syllable word Black, you've been studying," Severus sneered back.

"You!" Remus held Sirius back.

"Everyone stop" power emitted from Tyler. "Thank you for helping me. I'll see you after lunch for Advanced Arithmacy." Tyler smiled and winked at Severus then turned around. "You four, that way." She pointed at the great hall. When they sat down James turned to Tyler.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was with my new friends." Tyler answered not backing down in her controlling demeanor.

"You don't want to fall into the wrong crowd Tye." He saw she wasn't paying attention. "Slytherins are the wrong crowd just to clarify.

"Roxie's a Slytherin." Tyler brought up pointedly. "Live and let live James."

"Just be careful Tye." She nodded knowing she shouldn't drag the argument on, "Now about the weekend. I was wondering if you would spend some time with Lily?"

"No absolutely not." Tyler looked stricken

"Pwease," she shook her head no. "P-P-Pweasssse." James did his best puppy dog face.

"Why?"

"Because you are the two most important women in my life and I'd like you to get to know each other"

"Fine, but I won't like it." Tyler resolved.


	6. A Little Bit of Everything

**A/N I know this isn't a lot but I have a lot on notebook paper and I am trying to get it onto the computer inbetween life events lol thankyou to all who continue to read **

* * *

**A Little Bit of Everything**

The week flew by quickly. It turned out that Severus and Tyler had all the same classes at the highest levels. Tyler found herself in Hogsmede semi-enjoying Lily's company. They were shopping in Hogsmede. "Sorry about Jenna and Ruby, they can be mean."

"It's ok. Nadia is unaffectable." Tyler responded.

"Yeah she's umm different," Lily agreed.

"That's why she's awesome." Tyler smiled. "Oh look at this." Tyler pulled a short sleeve white shirt with green hemming and green and silver hearts randomly placed. "I'm going to try this on." A moment later Tyler stepped out. The shirt fit Tyler perfectly. It was tight on her chest and flowing on her stomach. "My boobs look awesome." Lily laughed at Tyler nervously._ 'Man I bet Severus would like this shirt.'_

"You know those are Slytherin colors right?" Lily asked.

"Duh, I have a study date with a Slytherin tomorrow."

"With a Slytherin!" Lily exclaimed. "But you're in Gryffindor."

"I'm not into labels," Tyler grabbed some bellbottoms and returned to the dressing room. "Oh yes Definitely wearing this tomorrow."

"Well it's cute except for the colors," Lily smiled nervously at the joke she made. Tyler laughed. Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. James really wanted the two of them to get along. Lily was glad Tyler wasn't making it too hard. "So have you already gotten a dress fro the masquerade ball?"

"No want to go look?"

They started looking for dress robes, "All of these suck!" Tyler complained after about thirty minuets of looking.

"Yes they are a little on the ummm… harlot side" Lily responded skeptically eyeing a short black number

"Is there a fabric store here?"

"Oh that's a great idea! Let's go," Lily led them three blocks away. "What color should I get?"

"I think you should get emerald to match your eyes," Tyler answered.

"Are you getting baby blue?"

"No, I'm in a yellow mood." The two set out on their search. They started by picking out their patterns. Tyler choose a pattern with 2 inch straps, square low cut neck, corseted top, and flowing skirt. The whole dress was scrunched. Lily found a more modern dress pattern. It had halfway down the upper arm sleeves, a square neck but not as low as Tyler's, corseted top and a flowing skirt. Next they moved onto fabric Lily automatically found an Emerald silk like material. "Oh, that's gorgeous." Tyler commented. After about five minuets Tyler found a standard yellow cotton for her base and a sparkly, pale yellow for the ruffles. They went to the lady and she cut how much they each needed and showed them the needles threads and zippers they'd need. "Do you know any good books on sewing charms?"

"Oh well the pattern has all the charms you need but there is a book by Magical Martha on the best way to get hidden seems." The shop keeper smiled, "It's been so long since girls from Hogwarts have come down here. Be sure to let me know how the dresses turn out." They paid and walked to the bookstore.

"Wow I was really afraid that we wouldn't get along but we have a lot in common." Lily babbled. Tyler was also surprised about how long they had been getting along. She thought she would have freaked hours ago. "And we are both high achievers. Oh look, there's Severus." She said as they entered the bookstore. '_Wow'_ Tyler thought, '_I would never think Severus would befriend Lily.'_ Lily waved. Severus scowled. _'YES!'_ Tyler felt her jealously release. She was feeling a weird vibe for Lily. "You look that way, and I'll look this way." They split. Tyler walked towards Severus.

"What are you doing with her?" Severus questioned harshly.

"James wanted us to spend time together. We're getting our dress robes for the ball." Tyler smiled.

"Isn't it a bit early to be shopping for the Yule Ball?"

"Yes but we are making our own. So you see it's actually right on time. Now all I need someone to go with."

"Well I'm sure you won't have a problem finding an escort."

"I don't want just any escort." Severus looked clueless. "I want you! Jeeze! Could I be more obviously?"

"What? Why?"

"Because your funny and understand my weird obsession with potions and you don't underestimate me." He still looked skeptical, "Come on it's a masquerade so no one will know your going so it won't ruin your representation."

"Fine." He resigned. "But I'm not going to like it. " Truth was Severus had to go anyway. Lucious was making him and had already bought Severus black dress robes. Lily walked around the corner and Severus' wall went up "Don't be late tomorrow." He said harshly and sped away. Lily watched him go.

"See more in common: we both are nice to the underdog."

"Excuse me?" Tyler tried to keep her cool.

"Well you know how he is with no friends and always grumpy. It's pitiful. Some of us just have to be nice until he turns around."

Tyler lost it. "Severus Snape is not pitiful! I've only been here a week and I can see that. He's proud and doesn't let the opinions of others skew him. He doesn't have many friends because he doesn't want them. My brother and his three friends gang up on him yet every once and a while Severus still wins! FOUR TO ONE AND HE WINS! Severus Snape is not pitiful! You are nice to him because you feel pity. I am nice to him because him and I are friends!" Tyler grabbed the book from Lily and paid before storming out not knowing where to go.

"Well how unpleasant" Lilly said when she came out of her daze. She went to the three broomsticks to meet James. He was already there.

"So how do you like my sister?" he asked.

"Well," she laughed nervously, "She's a little exocentric." She then launched into the story about the day.

"FRIENDS!" James exclaimed.

* * *

"Severus Snape is not pitiful!" Severus heard Tyler yell from inside. "You are nice to him because you feel pity; I am nice because he and I are friends!" _Friends?_ Severus didn't realize they were friends. Well he'd never thought about what they were. Tyler stormed out of the store not noticing him. He watched her walk in the wrong direction so he followed. After about fifteen minuets of walking Tyler realized that she was lost. She looked around noticing the deteriorating area which surrounded her. "Oh great" she told herself. She felt someone behind her. _'Calm sown' _she thought '_it is only your imagination' _ Grabbing her wand she spun around. "Oh! Severus it's you." Tyler let out her breath, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you go in the wrong direction."

"How did you know I was going in the wrong direction?"

"Well Hogwarts is that way," he pointed in the direction which they had come

"Ah but how did you know I was going back to Hogwarts and not a secret rendezvous with a twenty year old quidditch player?" She cocked her eye brow.

'_She is really cute when she does that' _he thought _'No stop. She's a Gryffindor and a Potter. You two are study partners and nothing more' _ he scowled.

"I'm joking" Tyler laughed, "I actually am quite lost."

"Well first off" Severus shrunk Tyler's bags.

"But we're not allowed to do magic outside of school."

"There are no muggles in Hogsmede." Tyler made an Oh shape with her mouth. "Now if you would" he swept his hand for her to stat walking. They walked in compatible silence back to Hogwarts. As they walked past the Three Broom Sticks James saw them and got up to run after them but the crowd wouldn't let him through. When they reached the Entrance Hall Severus turned to Tyler. "I trust you can find Gryffindor on your own?" Tyler nodded.

"Thank you" she smiled at him. As he began to walk down the Dungeon stairs she stopped him. "Severus?"

"What?" he said harsher than intended.

"See you at dinner." And with a nod he was gone. Tyler ran to her dorm finding Andrea, Roxie, and Nadia playing Hang-wizard. "It's finally happened." Tyler announced.

"You finally had sex! Good sometimes you were like the virgin ice queen." Andrea replied seriously.

"No, of coarse not. It's worse. I'm…I'm"

"Out with it already" Nadia prodded.

"I'm crazy about a boy" Tyler let out exasperated. They all laughed.

"Oh my! I don't believe it!" Roxie laughed, "Tyler Potter, known across seven continents."

"Even Antarctica?" Nadia interrupted.

"Yes even Antarctica" Roxie replied, "known as the Man eater," they all laughed, "has succumbed to the draw of man. Oh, he must be good."

"Who is it?" Andrea asked.

"You can't tell anyone," she looked at the three pointedly, "not even him" she waited for the other three to agree. "Ok…it's Severus."

"Yay!" the other three exclaimed.

"Finally the two people at Hogwarts who need a good lovin' are getting together." Andrea clapped.

"We're not going to make "good lovin'". Jeeze. I will not have premarital sex, everything else is fair game." Tyler smiled deviously.

"Yeah and you've done all the "Fair game" with every hot guy you've wanted before throwing them away." Roxie laughed.

"Is that where you were all day? Making the good stuff?" Nadia asked.

"No I was shopping with Lily" she pulled out her bags and enlarged them. "And no, I don't want to talk about it." She showed them the material and pattern. She also shoed them her Slytherin outfit for tomorrow.

"Severus will like that." Andrea smiled.

"Do you think?" Tyler eyed herself in the mirror.

"Well if not, it will at least make your brother mad." Nadia laughed.

"Oh yes, definite bonus." The girls continued to talk and play hangwizard. "That game really is morbid." When the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor girls came in.

"What are Slytherins doing in here?" Jenna sneered.

"Duh, cursing all your things." Roxie replied and than asked Andrea. "That is what us Slytherins do correct?"

"Yeah pretty much." Andrea replied.

"Get out! This is our room! Get out!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait! It is our room too." Tyler stated, "You might not like us but you will respect us and our friends."

" Yeah, all you need to do is ask politely." Nadia reasoned and since they were pretty much done it wouldn't matter if they left.

"Please," Lily asked not meeting Tyler's eyes, "We really need to get ready for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Nadia smiled getting off the floor. The four girls went to leave but Tyler stopped at the door.

"Andrea, Roxie uncurse Lily's things." The two pretended to be put out before sending a silver light towards her bed. When they all got to the common room they started laughing, "Mental War is fun!"

"How are you not in Slytherin?" Roxie laughed.

"Don't blame me," Tyler laughed, "I tried to switch."


	7. The Great Idea

Sorry for onve agian taking so long and resorting back to short chapters.:)

* * *

**  
**

**The Great Idea**

Tyler woke up on Sunday morning to find someone standing over her. "Woah," she fell out of bed.

"Sorry," Lily smiled. "Listen, I'm sorry that I offended you."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Yes well ummm…" Lily was lost.

Tyler laughed "It's ok. He doesn't care. That's one of the great things about Severus; he doesn't care unless he wants to."

"Well I am still very sorry," Lily looked down.

"Is that all? I kind of have to get ready"

"Oh yes sure. Where are you going?"

"A study session."

"This early?"

"We have a lot to do." Was she ever going to leave?

"Bye."

"Bye." _'Finally' _ Tyler got out of bed and got into the shower. She styled her hair so it was perfect from the part down to the side of the shoulder it fell on. She performed a hair removal spell on her legs and applied lotion. She then squeezed on her new pants and put of her push up bra. ( Buying it had been a funny affair involving her father, brother, and a not so amused sales woman.) She put her shirt on making sure it fit just right. She walked down to the common room cautiously looking for her brother. She made her way through the portrait and thought _'home free'_

"Tyler?"

Tyler winced _'not'_ "Yes?" Tyler smiled sweetly.

"What are you wearing?" James looked alarmed.

"The outfit I bought yesterday with Lily."

"Tyler, I don't know about it." Sirius interjected.

"Too bad. Hey we haven't hung out at all this year." Tyler changed the subject.

"We only have one class together." James complained.

"Next weekend lets have an awesome sibling weekend. Just you me and Sirius." Tyler suggested.

"Why not today?"

"I have a study session in the library." Tyler looked at her watch. "Which I am now going to be late for if you don't let me leave."

"See you at lunch."

* * *

Tyler rushed into the almost deserted library. "You're late." Severus snarled. 

"By like a minuet" she mumbled. "I know I'm sorry. My brother held me up." Severus looked up at her. _'Whoa.'_ He thought. _'Oh wow umm wow!'_ Tyler noticed his fascination and smiled. "I already finished my potions essay." She stated simply.

"I did too. It was completely vacuous."

"I know. I wouldn't even be taking the class but it's the only way I can make potions here." Tyler said dejectedly.

"And yet still only once a week." He answered in the same glum tone.

"At my old school we had a potions club consisting of me and Roxie." They laughed.

"Potions club?" he asked.

"Yeah we met three times a week. Translation: I brewed potions everyday and Roxie came three of those days."

"We should start one here." Severus looked excited at the idea.

"Do you think Dumbledore will be up for it?"

"I don't see why he would object. Let's see him after we're don't." They began studying for their subjects writing essays, asking each other questions, and occasionally have sarcastic banter.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"I ran out of work." Tyler pouted.

"Aww how sad." Severus smirked.

"Was that a joke?" She laughed. " You got jokes son?" Severus just smirked. "Shall we go see Dumbledore?" They collected their things and stood. They walked to the Stone Gargoyle in compatible silence.

"We don't know the password," Severus frowned. Tyler remembering the first night screeched. Severus looked down at her as if she had two heads. The gargoyle began to move aside causing Severus to jump. They knocked on the door and waited.

"I don't think he's in." Tyler pointed out.

"Really?" Severus said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Tyler played along. "Maybe we should wait some more just to make sure." Severus' head snapped towards her.

"Are you sassing me?" he tried to keep a hard face but was failing miserably.

"Why Sev, I would never dream of sassing you," Tyler batted her eyelashes.

"If you continue in this manner I might have to spank you." Severus' face went blank. _'did I just say that?'_ His head snapped once again when he heard someone else speak.

"Now now Miss Potter is far to old to be spanked." Dumbledore smiled as the two teens jumped as far apart as the small corridor would allow. "Now what may I help you with?"

"Well," Tyler said after regaining her composure. " We'd like to make a proposal to you."

"Well then let's sit down and talk about it." Instead of sitting by Dumbledore's huge desk he led them to a small sitting area in front of the fire. "Tea?" he offered but both declined. "Hot Cocoa?"

"Yes please." Tyler smiled. Dumbledore served Tyler and himself with ample marshmallows.

"Now what would you two like to propose?"

"Well Sir," Severus spoke formally, "We were wondering if we could start an extracurricular potions club?"

"At my old school," Tyler interjected, "We had one and we were able to compete with other schools in competition. And since I'm a licensed potions mistress we wouldn't have to bother Professor Slughorn."

"I didn't know you were already a potions mistress. Severus also obtained his at a young age."

"Really?" Tyler smiled at Severus who shifted uncomfortably from all the attention being on him.

"It sounds like a great idea but Professor Slughorn would of coarse have to supervise every so often and you would have to gain student interest."

"Oh of coarse sir. We already have at least five students interested."

"Well then I think this is a splendid idea. I'll ask Professor Slughorn on his feelings about the subject and in the mean time you two make up flyers for the common rooms for me."

"Excellent Professor. Thank you so much." Tyler stood shaking his hand.

"No problem my dear. I have a feeling you will go far in life. You two will make a great team on this. Finally a multi-house project!"

When Severus and Tyler were down the hall he turned to her. "Five people you say."

"Well yes," Tyler replied. "Yourself and me of coarse, and then Roxie, Andrea, and Nadia will do it if they know what's good for them." Severus just smirked.


End file.
